The Mountain Dragons
by scarletskies123
Summary: Thousands of years after dragons have supposedly gone extinct, a young man finds them. He's given a choice. Become one of them, or forget everything he's seen. Warnings inside. Rated T for now, but rating could go up in later chapters. Human names used.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Thousands of years after dragons have supposedly gone extinct, a young man finds them. He's given a choice. Become one of them, or forget everything he's seen.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters used in this fic.<br>Warning: Violence, sexual scenes mentioned. I might include smut and/or Mpreg in later chapters, keyword there is might.  
>Rated: T for now, rating may go up.<strong>

Prologue:

A long, long time ago, there were dragons. They were terrorized by the humans that called them monsters. They did what they could to survive, lowering themselves to stealing from the very creatures that hunted them. After centuries of dealing with them, they made a decision. They would disappear. A few fled to the mountains, keeping their abilities over fire. Others fled to the seas, gaining serpentine qualities and water abilities as opposed to fire.

Not to long afterwards, a human found his way to the mountain dragons. When he arrived he asked if he could become one of them. An old dragon granted this wish, and the human was changed. However, instead of changing into a dragon completely, he gained a marvelous ability. He could switch forms between human and dragon. His children also gained this ability, and after a millennia, almost all of the dragons, both in the mountains and in the seas, could change between human and dragon forms.

They chose to stay in their respective lands, seeing as they had gotten used to them, and it was difficult for the sea dragons to maneuver on the land. The mountain dragons chose to stay as their fire abilities made it dangerous to be around humans for too long.

A few brave souls did choose to go, and blended in fairly well. Of course, when they had families of their own, they had to teach their children how to change, as well as how to stay hidden. Eventually they came back to their caverns and caves, finding staying hidden to be very difficult.

They remained unknown until one fateful day, when a young man found his way to the Caves of the Mountain Dragons.

**Hello! This is actually based off of a dream that I had yesterday. **


	2. Chapter 1: Wandering

**Warnings and disclaimer are in the prologue.**

Chapter 1: Wandering

Feliciano was lost. Hopelessly lost and stuck in this dense forest that he had been dared to go in not even an hour before. He wasn't sure what time it was, the forest was so densely packed it blocked most of the light given by the sun, and his watch had broken when he fell near the beginning.

Tear stained and bloodied from quite a few falls, he trudged on. He hoped to find his way back out, or at least find a person that could help him get there. He turned back, then doubted himself, hadn't he been going that way? He turned again and started walking on.

Within a few minutes he knew something was wrong. The path he was taking seemed to be getting steeper, soon he had to watch where he was walking or risk falling. At this point he was sure he was going the wrong way, but curiosity got the better of him, so he continued.

He stopped halfway up what he figured to be a mountain. He wondered what would be at the top as he caught his breath. He dug through his backpack for a water bottle, and as he drank he briefly thought of dragons, but brushed off the idea. Those were legends, not creatures that were on mountaintops.

He continued on, finding a break in the trees he was surprised. How could it be nighttime? He left when it was only 15:00, the sun was still high in the sky. He looked back where he came and wondered if it would be a good idea to go back, but a voice in the back of his head told him to continue moving forward. So he did.

After what felt like, and very well could have been, hours, he finally his some sort of ledge. He climbed up to it and stared at the scene in front of him.

Creatures that he had only heard about, the very thing he thought of when he was climbing, the monsters of nightmares and dreams alike.

Dragons.

**And now I'm veering off track of my dream, but oh well, it'll have the same major plot points.  
>15:00 is also known as 3pm.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: The Choice

**Warning and disclaimer are in the prologue.**

Chapter 2: The Choice

Feliciano really didn't want to be there. He had observed the dragons for a while before one of them spotted him. The one that spotted him, Alfred he thought he heard, dragged him into one of the caves. There, Feliciano came face to face with a man. Eyes like emeralds and skin paler than he had ever seen before. The most notable thing about the man's appearance, however, were his thick eyebrows, which somehow managed to fit his face despite the man's elfish features. Even though the man looked human, something told Feliciano that that wasn't the case.

The man looked at him. "How did you find us?" he asked, curiosity as well as mild anger weaved into his voice, an air of power seemed to surround him as he spoke. His hands moved slightly when he spoke, with nerves, fear, or anger, no one could tell.

Feliciano took a few seconds to try and get his thought together enough to speak. "I was dared to go into the woods and I got lost and so I went up this really tall mountain and I ended up here." He responded, his voice shaking.

Once again the man looked at him, seemingly more curious now. "You are the first human to have climbed this mountain in my lifetime. Legends have made this mountain a place of misfortune and terrors. Did you not know of this?" The man frowned slightly, remembering the old magic that surrounded the mountain, magic that would ward off all who weren't meant to find it.

Feliciano shook his head slightly "I didn't know." He said, looking up at the man with fearful eyes. "What's going to happen to me?" he asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

Alfred, or at least that's what was assumed to be his name, talked with the man. Every now and then they would look at Feliciano, so he got the feeling that they were talking about him.

Eventually the man came to a conclusion and looked back at Feliciano. "I have decided to give you a choice." He said, pausing for what was assumed to be dramatic effect. "You can either join us, or forget everything you've seen here. You will stay for the week, but at the end, you must have your decision." He continued, before leaving Feliciano to his thoughts.

**This took me longer to write than I thought it would.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Guide

**Disclaimer and warning are in the prologue.**

Chapter 3: The Guide

The morning after Feliciano arrived was the beginning of his weeklong stay. The man with the emerald eyes introduced himself as Arthur, Chief of the tribe of dragons on that particular mountain. He appointed a guide for Feliciano, one who he knew would teach him the ins and outs of the workings of the dragons, whether Feliciano wanted to learn or not. This guide was named Gilbert. He was an albino, hair was white as snow and eyes as red as rubies, his skin was even paler than Arthur's, which Feliciano found to be interesting. Gilbert's personality seemed interesting as well, the man introducing himself and stating that he was the most awesome dragon before anyone could say anything at his arrival to the Chief's cave. Arthur only looked at the man before the man shushed and let the Chief talk.

Arthur looked at both of them before turning to just Gilbert, "You do know why you were chosen as this young man's guide, yes?" he asked, switching to a language that all but the dragons had forgotten.

Gilbert nodded, "Because he can learn more from me than any of those unawesome guys outside." He replied in a bored manner. He too switched languages, as it was mildly obvious that whatever they were talking about, the Chief didn't want Feliciano to hear.

Arthur sighed, why must he have been the best choice for a guide, he wondered to himself. He shook his head, "No, because you're as stubborn as an ox and I know you won't give up if this human ends up being a complete idiot." He said back to him, glad that he had switched languages, if only just in case the human took offense to the comment and started crying or something of the like. While he had his doubts about the Feliciano's intelligence, he didn't want the human balling on the ground like an infant.

The albino shrugged, "Okay then. What exactly am I doing as a guide again?" he asked. He had been briefed on the subject before the human had woken, but he had been distracted at the time and only caught half of what the Chief had said to him.

Arthur nodded slightly "You are to teach him about our culture, how everything works both in the mountains and in the seas. We don't know when one of the water dragons wants to pay a surprise visit and we don't want him offending them accidentally. You're also to teach him about dragons biologically, the strengths and weaknesses are most important. If he decides to join us then you may go into more detail about our physiological structure." He responded.

Gilbert nodded and turned to Feliciano. "So, I get to teach you how we do things around here." He said, switching back to English so that the human could understand him.

Feliciano was mainly confused. The dragons had been speaking in an odd language, it mildly sounded like it had some Latin ties, but it didn't sound like it either. You see, the small Italian had learned Latin from his grandfather, who also taught him Italian, for the most part. He had at least heard many languages, but this one was unlike any he had heard before. "What language what that?" he asked curiously.

"It doesn't have a name, but it's a mixture of Latin, Greek, German, and Spanish." Arthur told him. "It was created a long time ago, formed by some of the original changing dragons. They created the language as a way to communicate while in the presence of humans. It was a way to talk about themselves without having to worry about being discovered. Since then it has just became a common language that we enjoy using. Most of us learn English and some even learn a 3rd or 4th language. Gilbert there speaks German." He continued, pointing at the albino man. "Now I leave you in the hands of your guide." He said, smiling slightly before getting up and leaving the immediate area.

**Thank you for reading, reviews would be much appreciated. I sit there and wiggle like an excited 5 year old basically every time I get one for any of my stories. You all make me very happy that I write.**


	5. Chapter 4: Day One

**Warning and Disclaimer are in the prologue.**

Chapter 4: Day One

Gilbert quickly found out that it was, as the Chief had said, a good thing that he was stubborn, as he needed to be to teach Feliciano. The first lesson, of course, was how to interact with the dragons in a non-offensive manner.

Gilbert sighed, going over the first things for what seemed to be the third time already. "Don't tell them you're human. I mean, it's easy to figure out, but there are a few that wouldn't have any qualms eating you. Don't point out anyone's flaws, it's a bad idea, and will most likely make the dragon angry. Flattery might get you somewhere, but if there's a golden ring around their neck, then don't flirt, the ring like necklace means they have mated and flirting with the one might anger the other, dragons are protective."

Feliciano nodded, "Okay, I think I got it all that time."

"Then paraphrase it."

Feliciano thought for a moment "Don't tell anyone I'm human because dragons might eat me. Don't point out things that are bad. Don't flirt with people with golden necklace thingies. Did I get it right?" he asked, hopeful.

Gilbert nodded "Yes that was right. Now, moving on to some of the more cultural aspects…"

The day went on in a similar manner, Gilbert had to repeat himself a few times, but Feliciano learned the basics of life on the mountain fairly quickly. Feliciano seemed to be a bit upset when he heard that they didn't have pasta, but perked up when he figured out that they had the ingredients to make it.

The end of the day came much quicker than Feliciano thought should be possible, nevertheless, he went to where he would be sleeping, tucked into his sort-of-uncomfortable-but-very-warm bed of straw underneath furs, and went to sleep.

**I didn't forget about this or anything, it's just that school started up again and I have decided that I need to actually try my best this semester instead of just goofing off on my computer. I'm sorry this is a bit short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


End file.
